Una nueva memoria, una nueva vida
by sakukukuku
Summary: Suposición de lo que pasara en los siguientes capítulos del manga, a partir del 137. Spoilers hasta el cuello.


**_Este fic se situa un poco despues de la batalla de oga contra Jabberwock._**

**_Advierto: La historia contiene spoilers, es más, es una suposición de lo que pasaría desde el capitulo 137_**

**_Si no has leido el manga o no lo has visto hasta donde va ahora, y no te gusta el spoiler evitate leerlo, me frustra la idea de adelantarles capítulos a la gente que quiere esperarse._**

**_Dependiendo de los reviews continuo el capitulo y ya al final probablemente lo haga en doujin._**

**_De antemano gracias por pasar por aqui._**

* * *

><p>De nuevo ahí estaba ella, herida e inconsciente yacía Hilda, la sirvienta demonio, de nuevo había tenido que ser rescatada del enemigo, arriesgando estúpidamente la vida del joven amo Beel, cuando ella moriría por verlo a salvo. Su mente se encontraba hecha un caos, en un abismo descomunal, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, que hacia ahí y desafortunadamente tampoco quien era ella, pensó que lo más seguro era quedarse ahí, perdida… Confundida.<p>

Mientras tanto, Tatsumi, Lamia y Beel se encontraban en la habitación donde descansaba Hilda, completamente fatigados, pero la preocupación podía más que el cansancio mismo. No paso mucho tiempo para que bebé Beel cayera rendido a dormir en los brazos de su padre adoptivo, este al notarlo lo recostó cuidadosamente en el sillón y regreso a su puesto junto con la aprendiza de doctora.

¿Qué le va a pasar cuando despierte?- preguntaba confundido el morocho

No estoy segura, posiblemente no recuerde ni su nombre…

Oga guardó silencio - ¿Por qué no le llamas al doctor ese extraño?

¿Me crees idiota o qué? Desde antes de regresar le pedí a Alaindelon que fuera por el… no sé por qué está tardando tanto – llevándose el dedo índice a la boca

Aghhh! Ese estúpido Alaindelon… -iba a empezar a maldecir como lo hacía siempre, pero no pudo evitar voltear a mirar a Hilda, quien seguía recostada en su cama, con un semblante de cansancio y tristeza en su cara

¡Hey! Escuche un ruido, ¡despierta tarado! – era lamia que lo saco de su trance con un gesto de molestia

¡Idiota! Estoy muerto de sueño ¿cómo quieres que esté atento?

Lamia ignorándolo bajo antes que el buscando de donde provenía el ruido, enseguida la alcanzo Oga dirigiéndose hacia la raíz del ruido, la puerta del refrigerador se abrió asustándolos a ambos, de él salió un hombre alto y fornido, con un gesto común en alguien que se estaba congelando.

B-b-b-b-b-bu-buenas noches –tartamudeaba el demonio

Alaindelon! Donde está Forcas? – decía Oga desesperado

C-claro Oga-dono – en ese momento Alain se abrió en dos dejando salir al pequeño… ser de su cuerpo

Buenas noches – quitándose el sombrero el doctor salió completamente de Alain

¡Maestro! ¡Qué bueno verlo de nuevo! –la pequeña se emocionaba al ver de nuevo a su maestro

Lamia, tanto tiempo sin verte, veo que te has adaptado muy bien a la vida humana

Así es maestro, he tenido que hacer un sacrificio enorme solo para estar más tiempo con el amo Beel y con Hilda-neesama- sonreía alegre

QUIEREN DEJAR DE ESTUPIDECES PARA DESPUES? ¡Allá arriba esta Hilda y lo necesita ya!- harto Oga señalaba al medico

Gracias a Alaindelon-dono se cual es la situación, su salud física no corre peligro…-empezó a subir las escaleras llegando hasta la habitación donde estaba la nodriza- pero su salud mental si me preocupa. –dicho esto se encerró en la habitación, dejando a todos los presentes petrificados.

Paso un angustiante tiempo para que el doctor saliera por fin a dar noticias sobre Hilda.

-¿Cómo esta Hilda? –gritaban ambos al unisonó

Como dije, su salud física no fue problema, solo unos rasguños y mucha fatiga… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su memoria, ella ha perdido todo lo que ha vivido casi completamente

¿Cómo que casi completamente? – Lamia tenía un hilo de esperanza

Así es, les explicare de la manera más sencilla posible, el fuego de Salamander está diseñado para borrar todos los recuerdos "visuales" de la persona, terminando este proceso se le pueden crear recuerdos nuevos a esta, manipulándolo a su manera. Sin embargo –suspiró a falta de aire- la esencia de lo que vivió y de su carácter sigue ahí, intacta.

¿Quiere decir que aun recuerda algo? –esta vez era Oga

Quiero decir que con el tratamiento adecuado y la atención necesaria ella puede ser la misma de antes

¿Cuál es ese tratamiento maestro?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Es bastante corto por que nunca me ha gustado que los capítulos sean más largos que lo que deberían ser.<strong>_

**_Quizás_**_** es mi idea, review si opinas diferente.**_


End file.
